The Way She Looked at Me
by Da-Disasterous-Duo
Summary: Reincarnated the soul of humanity. Wake up, dormant spirits---Awaken. Your destiny is about to be fufilled. A Lord, a Summoner...


_**The Way She Looked at Me**_

'_Lifestyles of the rich and the famous_

_Always complainin',_

_Always complainin'…_

_If money is such a problem,_

_They've got matches_

_Why don't we rob 'em?'_

-

A young girl about seventeen was sitting on her bed, boredly, listening to 'Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous' on her CD player. Yawning some, she looked out of the window; touching the cold glass with her fingertips. She was torridly bored. A few moments later, and a couple of song, she slowly drifted off to sleep. She snored lightly, as the window smashed onto the bed, and the floor. She woke up promptly, as a young boy stepped off of the windowsill. He smirked lightly. He wore black clothes, and had short, but spiked, silver hair. It looked to be dyed. He also had bright amber eyes…

"Who are you!" She cried.

"Like you don't know," He drawled. "Liikii, come with me."

"WHO'S LIIKII!" She part-way screamed.

"You are, darling. I'm your knight, remember, mrs. Sorceress…?" He whispered.

She pondered her mind for a moment. Then, she touched her mouth, and almost stumbled off of the bed.

"Remember now? …Oh, it's been a long time."

"You are NOT him! You are NOT Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands!" She cried.

"But I am," He said. "This is just my reincarnation…Your host body looks quite different from you, darling Liikii."

She felt the color drain from her face as she blacked out. He watched her, and the last thing she saw was him jumping over, and picking her up. She didn't know why, but she felt very safe in his arms at the moment in time. When she woke up, a day later, birds were chirping. She felt around with her right hand, and felt something wet. Sitting up, and yawning, she looked at the ground. Grass. Wet. Grass. There were flowers everywhere, and she now seemed to think that they were out of Tokyo.

"Huh? Where am I" She asked, and then stood; but then felt a bit queasy, and sat back down. She saw silver dye on the ground, and then looked into a mirror that was placed beside it and the water/towel. What she saw was amazing. Amber contacts...Silver hair, what next?

"So, you're up, I see" He said with a smile. She looked to him.

"You dyed my hair" She said, and laughed.

"Yeah. That's how your hair looked back then...Y'know, you were in my history book."

"I am" She asked absentmindedly, still in shock.

"Yeah. Look, I'm sorry about all of this-I still don't know much about this guy inside me either. I just act like he wants me to...I can sort of feel it." He laughed some, and then touched a lock of her hair gently.

"I'm not alone, then" She replied.

"Whatever do you mean" He questioned.

"Well...I get in trouble in school alot, and sometimes, I'm not the one who does it" She giggled slightly.

"From what I read, and what I know, Liikii was a very huge lover of trouble-making. She couldn't pay attention well, but it suited her."

For the next hour, they talked, and talked, and talked about eachother and the spirits. Then, it started to get dark; about 7:00, did the sky darken.

"Hey, this might be a stupid question, but..."

"There are no stupid questions...Only stupid answers."

She smiled and nodded at that comment.

"Well, where are we, exactly"

"Do you know Kagome..."

She suddenly felt a sharp prick through her spine, and with a gasp, looked at him. She, clearly, was suprised.

"Kagome? Yes, I do. Why are you asking"

"Well, this is Feudal Japan-HEY, don't look at me like that! Well, Sesshoumaru is somewhere, and with Liikii, I imagine. Somehow, Kagome got us through. I was half asleep, and you were still unconsious. Hey, what's your name, anyways"

"Amerie."

"That's a pretty name" He commented.

"O-Oh! Well, thank you" Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink, as he laughed.

"Amerie...Hm...My name is Takari. Nice to meet you." He hugged her, and for a moment, she hugged back; and then they both let go.

"HEY! TAKARI, IS SHE UP YET" Called a woman's voice.

His attention turned to the north, where it was coming from.

-

TBC

-


End file.
